Broken
by thefrozentime
Summary: SasukeSakura. Bau lukisan yang baru dibuat ini masihlah segar dan sangat tajam, membuat hidungnya sakit dan napasnya terasa sesak. (Dan suatu bagian di dalam dadanya bahkan berkali lipat lebih sakit daripada indera penciumannya. Bagian itu terasa hancur, seperti gelas yang telah terjatuh dan tak akan mungkin disatukan kembali.) #SSMonthDay1


**Naruto©**Kishimoto Masashi. No profit taken from this fanfiction.

SasuSaku Month submission.

**Day 1: The Smell of Fresh Paint**

Caution: short story, angst, alternate reality, ooc, diketik dengan buru-buru.

* * *

><p>Seluruh hal seakan terhenti hanya sampai di sana.<p>

Dan Sasuke hanya dapat bergeming, di antara waktu yang berputar dengan hening dan juga kenyataan yang tak ingin dipercayainya, sembari melihat pemandangan di hadapannya dengan hati yang penuh keputusasaan serta keinginan untuk meneriakkan ledakan di hatinya sekencang yang ia mampu.

Bau lukisan yang baru dibuat ini masihlah segar dan sangat tajam, membuat hidungnya sakit dan napasnya terasa sesak. (Dan suatu bagian di dalam dadanya bahkan berkali lipat lebih sakit daripada indera penciumannya. Bagian itu terasa hancur, seperti gelas yang telah terjatuh dan tak akan mungkin disatukan kembali.)

Pemuda itu tidak pernah menginginkan ini, sungguh. Ia tidak pernah benar-benar bermaksud untuk menuangkan warna merah yang pekat ke dalam lukisannya.

Ia hanya ingin mengalahkan Kaguya secepat mungkin dan tak pernah menyangka sang musuh akan dapat membalasnya jauh lebih cepat daripada serangan yang ia lepaskan. Ia tak pernah membayangkan pada waktu itu, satu-satunya detik dimana dirinya tidak dalam keadaan siap; satu-satunya detik yang sangat ia sesali (dan membuatnya ingin merobek-robek udara tatkala mengingatnya), Sakura akan menerjang ke hadapannya, kemudian menjadikan dirinya sendiri sebagai perisai manusia dari serangan Kaguya.

Ia tidak menginginkan itu—akan tetapi, begitulah yang terjadi.

Orang-orang berkata bahwa setiap manusia merupakan pelukis bagi kehidupan mereka sendiri, dengan emosi-emosi seperti harapan, cinta, kebencian, dan lain sebagainya, sebagai kuas yang digunakan untuk melukiskan siapa diri mereka dan apa yang mereka ingin lakukan; kuas yang digunakan untuk menyusun sebuah gambar besar yang disebut dengan perjalanan hidup.

Dan saat ini di dalam lukisan miliknya, ada warna _merah_ yang pekat di mana-mana. Di dalam penglihatannya, ada _darah_ di mana-mana.

Di atas tanah, ada _gadis itu_ yang terbaring, dengan kesadaran yang tinggal separuh.

(Dan Sasuke—harapan, keinginan, dan perasaan lainnya yang sedikit tersisa di dalam dirinya—telah patah bersamaan dengan tumbangnya gadis itu.)

Jika saja—jika saja Sasuke tidak terlalu berpegang pada egonya; jika saja ia mengakui bahwa tubuhnya bergerak secara otomatis ketika menyelamatkan gadis itu, bukan karena Sakura kebetulan sedang berada di sekitar Naruto. Jika saja ia cukup berani untuk mengakui bahwa itu merupakan hal yang ia harapkan; hal yang ingin dilakukannya dari dasar hati, maka mungkin saja ia dapat melakukan sesuatu yang lebih baik.

Mungkin saja ia dapat menyelamatkan gadis itu sekali lagi. Mungkin saja ia dapat menyelamatkan gadis itu seperti di masa-masa dahulu.

Bagaimana ia bisa begini buta—padahal ia memiliki teknik mata terkuat di dunia? Bagaimana ia bisa tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya akan menjadi semarah ini tatkala melihat gadis itu tak mampu menyembuhkan diri sendiri?

Bagaimana ia bisa tidak tahu bahwa rasanya akan sebegini sakit ketika ia melihat gadis itu kesulitan bernapas?

"Bertahanlah." Pinta Sasuke pada gadis itu sembari mengedarkan pandangan untuk mencari bantuan. Tetapi tentu saja tidak ada siapapun di sana, karena Naruto dan Kakashi sedang menghadang Kaguya sementara orang-orang lainnya tengah berada di dalam dunia mimpi yang manis.

"Tak apa ... aku baik." Sakura berbisik, sementara Sasuke hanya bisa menyaksikan cahaya di dalam mata hijau gadis itu yang mulai meredup.

"Kau sama sekali tidak baik-baik saja—" seru Sasuke yang mulai kehilangan ketenangannya.

"Kuharap … aku tidak menjadi beban kalian…." Sahut Sakura.

Sang keturunan terakhir Uchiha mengeratkan dirinya, "Jangan bicara lagi, _baka_. Lekas sembuhkan dirimu!"

Namun Sakura menggelengkan kepala perlahan, "Aku—kupikir aku tidak bisa melakukannya."

"Tentu saja kau bisa!"

"Sasuke-kun aku …" dengan segenap kekuatan yang tersisa, Sakura menyentuh pipi pemuda itu menggunakan sebilah tangannya yang terasa dingin, "… aku mencintaimu dengan segenap hatiku." Kemudian gadis itu perlahan-lahan menyembunyikan sepasang iris hijaunya di balik kelopak mata, dan tak membukanya meskipun Sasuke telah memanggil namanya berulang kali.

Andaikata benar kehidupan dapat dikatakan seperti membuat sebuah lukisan, maka Sasuke tidak berpikir bahwa ia akan mampu menciptakan polesan-polesan yang indah di akhirnya nanti. Sebab, bagaimana bisa ada akhir yang bahagia baginya apabila kebahagiaan itu sendiri sudah lenyap dari muka bumi ini?

(Jawabannya tentu saja tak bisa.)

Namun, di dalam dunia yang telah runtuh itu, setidaknya masih ada satu hal yang tersisa di dalam diri Sasuke, yaitu tekadnya untuk mematahkan Kaguya dan seluruh hal yang telah merenggut dunia (Sakura) darinya. Dan ia bersumpah untuk tidak akan pernah melupakan aroma merah yang menguar di udara, yang ia hirup pada hari ini.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Saya benar-benar khawatir sama cerita ini karena premisnya agak mirip fanfiksi **heylalaa** yang berjudul **Canvas**. Ybs memang favorite author saya—tapi semoga (oh semogaaaa) saya sudah membuat cerita ini agak lain walaupun super pendek dan masih jauh dari kata bagus. Kebetulan prompt pertama SasuSakuMonth adalah tentang lukisan dan menurut saya sih bau lukisan yang baru jadi itu sama sekali nggak enak. Karena itu, saya menginterpretasi prompt tersebut ke dalam cerita yang rada angsty. Angst sama sekali bukan genre saya, harap maklum kalau hasilnya agak _wadepak_. Dan seperti yang saya katakan di awal, setting cerita ini adalah _alternate reality_ dimana anggap saja ceritanya begitu (?). Terima kasih sudah membaca.


End file.
